better than i know myself
by sci-fi.animegirl97
Summary: blood and alice are still playing cat and mouse but the rolls have changed... or have they?


Alice x Blood better than I know myself

Blood's P.O.V

It has been almost over a year since Alice moved in to the hatter's mansion but for some reason lately even though we spend most of the days together it feels like she is millions of miles away. She says I have nothing to worry about but I have my doubts she has this look in her eyes like she doesn't want to be near me; whenever I bring up the subject she tries to convince me that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else I don't know why I don't believe her.

Ever since last week if she is not with me she is with Eliot, I know I shouldn't think that their messing around behind my back Eliot knows better (but he does love Alice). I wouldn't be so suspicious if it wasn't for the fact that they are always whispering and when I walk by they just stop talking. I know I shouldn't think this way about my best friend and my girlfriend but I am new at this hole relationship thing and I am used to people being honest with me.

I'm just going to go to my office and do some paperwork and try to get my mind off of this hole idiotic assumption that the woman I love and my best friend are betraying me in anyway. "How do you know he won't find out! You know he always figures things out before he is supposed to, I don't want him to get mad" who was Eliot talking to? What did he mean? "I know, I know" what he's talking to Alice I knew something was up how dare they "I am trying to keep him from being suspicious but you know how he is. Plus I don't want him to get mad because you know the way where doing this he will think the worst and will retaliate much sooner, we just have to keep him clueless until Friday and then we can tell him because then it will be too late" what will be too late? Is she leaving me?

Alice P.O.V

Oh god why must Blood be so suspicious? Why can't he just trust me? I know he must be thinking the worst but on Friday he will realise that Eliot and I are just throwing him a surprise party, he has been so busy he forgot his own birthday I've asked him on several occasions what day is Friday but he never knows it is so sad he never celebrates his own birthday so I asked Eliot to help me plan it but Blood is getting suspicious.

Eliot and I planned to meet in the room next to Bloods office to talk more about the part but I think Eliot is afraid Blood will hurt him for sneaking around with me, but I know how to keep my boyfriend

_distracted_.

"he's going to find out and I don't think he is going to be happy about it!" god Eliot is such a worrier "he's not going to find out I have made sure of it" Blood keeps asking me what is going on and I keep changing the subject on him and he doesn't seem to notice. "How do you know he won't find out! You know he always figures things out before he is supposed to, I don't want him to get mad" god sometimes I really want to hit him right now "I know, I know I am trying to keep him from being suspicious but you know how he is. Plus I don't want him to get mad because you know the way where doing this he will think the worst and will retaliate much sooner, we just have to keep him clueless until Friday and then we can tell him because then it will be too late" god he is asking to be slapped does he actually think I would slip up and let Blood find out about his surprise party beforehand unlikely. Oh well I better get back to Blood so he doesn't start to worry I hate making him think that I am betraying him because if only he knew how much I truly loved him he would never think twice about me being unfaithful in any way. "okay well I better get back to him" I really was going to kill Eliot "okay I am going to get back to working on our plans"

Blood P.V.O

Plans! What plans? Was Alice planning on leaving me? I couldn't hear everything because they were whispering but I heard the part where Alice was telling Eliot that she was leaving the room to find me; oh shit she's coming out! I ran to my office and made it look like I was doing my paperwork but really I was ready to confront her about these _plans_ of hers.

"Blood? Are you in here?" oh god why does her saying my name make me want to just run up and kiss her! NO Blood you have to be strong yes you love this woman but you need to know if she is being faithful to you or is she planning on betraying you. "yes my love I'm in here" okay blood stay calm don't let your clock tick fast or she will know that she has the advantage you're THE mad hatter and HEAD of the mafia you fear nothing and NO ONE. "Alice can I ask you a question?" she looked startled like she knew I knew about her and Eliot. "Of course darling what is it?" she looks like she is trying to stay calm now "I overheard your earlier conversation with Eliot" she gave that look like crape I'm busted time to beg "what part of the conversation did you hear?" what the hell? What kind of question is that? "does it really matter I heard you and him making plans and you were coming to see me and he was worrying that I would find out before Friday! What happens on Friday Alice! Are you leaving me for Eliot!" now I was pissed why couldn't she just love me why wasn't I good enough? I would feel the tears falling down my cheeks as I spoke, I was crying! Why the fuck was I crying? She should be the one crying for me to stay with her after this betrayal but all I wanted to do is beg her to stay with me forever "oh Blood I never thought you would think that, oh I can't believe that I made you think that this hole time. Blood I would never be unfaithful to you if I could only put how I feel for you in words you would have never even thought that horrible thought" she walked up to me and wiped my tears and pulled me into a hug I was so confused if she wasn't leaving me then what was it? "Wait then what was up with the sneaking around?" she started to giggle, why? "Oh baby you really have no idea what is so special about this Friday do you?" why does she keep asking me that "no I keep telling you I have no idea what could possibly make Friday so special" she kissed me genially on the lips and quietly whispered "it's your birthday" and pulled away from me and I just wanted to keep holding her "Eliot and I were planning a surprise party for" she looked sad that the surprise part was ruined "oh well guess it's not a surprise anymore; are you alright with us throwing you a party still Eliot was afraid if you found out beforehand you would get mad" oh my god they were throwing me a party and I just ruined the surprise and insulted her loyalty and she still wanted to throw me a party? Wow I am most defiantly the luckiest guy in wonder land "I didn't even realise my birthday was coming up" at that she looked sad "Alice honey what's the matter" "when was the last time you remembered your own birthday?" that's a depressing topic "the last birthday I had was right before my sister was assigned her role, why?"

Alice P.O.V

I wish I didn't have to tell Blood about his party but now I have a more important topic to discuss with him the last party he had he and Vivaldi where aloud to be brother and sister in public that why he didn't want to celebrate because one of the most important people in his life wasn't a loud to be with him "Blood are you mad that Eliot and I were planning the party behind your back?" I needed to know if he was okay with this if Vivaldi was the reason he didn't want to celebrate his birthday "of course I'm okay with it I guess I didn't care enough to remember my own birthday" he didn't look sad about it but I don't know why but I felt bad for him, he didn't care about his own birth "Alice" he sounded worried when he said my name "yes Blood" I hate it when he's sad "why do you look so sad all of a sudden?" oh shit was I seriously getting showing how sorry I felt for Blood! I have no reason to because staring Friday he will never miss another birthday again because I will be there to plan it for him. "Oh I'm not sad just worried" "worried" he looked confused now "why are you worried?" I really need to find a way to put how I feel for him into words to make him understand me better "I'm worried because you don't care about yourself and that makes me worry about how risky you act when you're in a fight and you're not going to care if you die" oh god now I'm crying "oh Alice don't cry sweetie I will never do that because you are the only thing in this world that matters to me." Oh god that is so not reassuring.

Blood P.O.V

Why is Alice crying she knows I would never leave her or do anything to risk losing her doesn't she? "Alice you know I love you right" she continued crying but she seemed to make out a small "yes" oh god I must have really made her worry "Alice I promise you I will NEVER do anything that would risk losing you" she just ran in to my arms and hugged me and I hugged her back and kissed her head and stroked her back she looked up at me and so quietly I almost didn't hear her said "I will always stand by your side no matter what, because I love you." I was about to tell her how much I love her when I heard a knock on the door "um Alice can I talk to you for a sec, oh sorry am I interrupting something?" I was pissed and about to tell him no shit but then Alice beet me to it "it's fine Eliot what's the matter" he looked like her was about to just walk away but I knew he wouldn't "oh well it's about the um you know" Alice cut him off "it's fine Eliot I told Blood" he looked confused so A lice explained "I had to he thought we were having an affair so I would rather spoil the surprise then lose him till Friday."

Friday

Alice P.O.V


End file.
